Until Morning
by bottleblonde-and-browneyed
Summary: Peter Pan has had the plan of Henry for centuries... But now one girl brings a whole new twist into his plan that will make it unstoppable. Who is this girl? And why is she almost as powerful as Pan himself? The race to the heart of the truest believer has never seemed easier for Pan and his lost boys. Always remember, Peter Pan never fails.
1. The start

It was crazy. What she was seeing was crazy. Aria Hunter was one that didn't believe in magic… But what she was seeing changed her thoughts completely.

Aria Hunter, a normal 17 year old female girl with auburn hair and piercing emerald green eyes that had bright gold ringlets around the iris. However, what didn't make Aria a normal teenager was that she has been in 5 foster homes in the last 3 years. Each home making the excuse that there was something off about her and everything changed for the worst when she arrived. That's how she got where she was now; in a female group home just outside San Diego in California.

Since Aria was on such a 'danger' according to her first foster homes, she was the only girl that was to receive her own private room. Of course this being the only time it had ever happened, none of the other girls in the house liked.

Aria was lost, and that's why the shadow found her. The glowing white eyes enchanted her from screaming, she couldn't move, she just kept staring into it's eyes. The shadow grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her out of the small window that had been opened when it entered her room.

She hated flights and the minute the shadow took her out of the window she closed her eyes. She didn't open them until the next morning when she was surrounded by a group of boys. Boys of different ages yet they all had mud and dirt all over their bodies.

* * *

"Why'd you bring her here? You know girls don't belong in Neverland." The boy glared at the shadow figure.

"She's the one that will save you. Let the fairytales leave Neverland, this girl will help you."

"NO. I have my plan, I'm sticking to it, and it's going to work. Peter Pan never fails."

"Oh so you say, but Peter, she would have the better future for you then if you were to take a heart of an innocent. Think about it." The shadow then flew off before Pan could say anything else to him.

And so thinking was what he did for the remainder of the night.

* * *

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any characters except the ones that I make up. **

**So... Good? Bad? Be honest please!**

**~Missy **

***Second Star To The Right, And On Till Morning.* **

**P.S. Most chapters are going to be much longer than this... It's just a prologue.. Kinda. **


	2. Chapter 1

Her head was pounding. Aria tried to open her eyes but she couldn't, it was to bright out and all she could do was let out a soft moan. Her hands were at her side; she could feel sand under her palms.

"She's alive." A small voice said from above her.

"Of course she's alive Nibs, everyone survives the trip, the weird part was that she wasn't awake when she arrived." Another voice said. This voice was deeper, he seemed much older than the first voice.

Aria let out another moan, this time she moved her arm above her head to make an attempt at blocking the light and yet again tried to open her eyes. After waiting a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the change in light she sat up and looked around.

"Where am I?" She asked, her green eyes wide with fear, the gold rings becoming more prominent.

"You, love, are in Neverland of course!" The group of boys parted as the new voice came from outside the circle. A teenager, around the age of 17 or 18, was slowly walking towards her, his arms spread out side as if he was inviting her in for a hug.

The new boy was dressed in a dark green shirt that looked to be made from many different material, the shirt had sleeve that ended just above his elbows and dark brown belt that held a small pocket that looked like it help a knife. His pants were also dark, they almost looked like jeans and he had on knee-high boots laced tight with brown string. Lastly, on his wrist were brown cuffs.

This boy had shaggy dirty blonde, almost light brown, hair that ended at his ears with a slight curl, and his jawline was very angler, however his cheeks were as full as could be. His green eyes were glistening with enjoyment and mischief.

"Neverland?" Aria said, she was trying to convince herself more than anything else that it was all just a dream, Neverland was the place she went in her dreams.

"Please, let me introduce myself, my name's Peter. Peter Pan."

"Peter Pan was the boy the lady at the orphanage use to tell us about. The boy that she said would visit us in our dreams if we needed to escape," Aria said; her eyes still wide as she glanced around her surrounds again. The boys, the shadow, Peter Pan, everything lined up to agree with what the boy was saying; this really was Neverland, and it wasn't a dream.

"Ah, so you are an orphan also. Join all of us lost boys m'lady, we're all orphans." Peter's smirk grew larger as Aria kept checking her surroundings; he knew that she believed him, "Come now, it looks like you've slept in that sand and none of my boys tried to help you." Peter walked closer to Aria, until he was arms length away and reached a hand out for her to grab, to help her up off the ground. Aria took one more glance at the quiet boys before putting her smaller hand in Peter's, letting him pull her off the ground.

"Wh-what are we doing?" Aria stuttered when she didn't feel her feet touch the ground once Peter pulled her up. He flipped her over so now she was on his back; she had to wrap her arms around his neck to keep form falling off.

"Flying of course!" He turned back to her, a wide smirk on his face and his eye twinkling with joy.

"But how? Don't you need Tinkerbell or something?" She asked, he let out a small chuckle.

"You have a lot to learn love, you only need magic and pixie dust to fly, no need for that horrid old fairy."

Aria looked down, she could see the whole island from where she and Pan were flying. The forest was huge and dark; the ocean was also dark even though it was only the morning. Pan flew down, closer to the ground and into the middle of the dim forest; Aria could see the lost boys running ahead of them.

"Felix!" Pan cried to, the tallest of the boys turned around, Aria gasped as she noticed the large scar that was present on his bony face. Pan moved Aria from his back so that she was now floating next to him.

"Yes Pan?" Felix responded. She recognized the voice as the second one from when she woke up.

"Take her, we have unwelcome guest on our island and I must see to them." Felix agreed to Pan's request, yanking Aria from where she was floating next to Pan. She fell onto the ground, her knee getting the most of the impact; she let out a small yelp of pain before looking up into the icy grey eyes of the largest lost boy.

He didn't say anything; the boy, Felix, just grabbed her bicep and forcefully pulled her through the rest of the woods until they had reached a clearing that was about 50 yards from where Pan had left them.

In the clearing was a bunch of logs all circles around a gigantic fire pit with tents on the outside edge of the clearing. However one tree house was built just to the right of the bonfire pit.

"You know you didn't have to pull me, I can walk perfectly fine on my own." Aria said, ripping her bicep out of the tight grasp of Felix.

"I had orders from Pan, just doing what I was told." His voice was tight and short. He didn't have any emotion to his voice either; it was like he was a robot.

A branch broke from behind Felix, he turned around, and both hands on the club the he had been carrying. Out from the bushes came a small boy, not older than 4 or 5. He had a rough cough; his hair matted with dried mud and his face was caked with dirt that needed to be washed away.

Aria gasped, what was happening to these kids, they were dirty, smelly, and looked like they hadn't been fed a good meal in months. She slowly approached the small boy, however the he gasped and stared at her like a deer caught in headlights.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," Aria said to the toddler, "What's your name?"

"Don't bother asking, he hasn't talked to anyone since he came to the island… Not even Pan." Felix drawled from behind her, Aria turned her head back towards him and gave him an icy glare.

Aria tried talking to him again, she asked what his name was once more, or it he wanted something to eat, yet he still resisted to answer or to move.

Aria took a step closer to the boy, now at arms length from him and crouched down so she was eye level with him; she opened her arms wide, just like how Peter had them when he was approaching her on the beach. The young boy looked at her, and then across her wingspan, one last time he looked Aria in the face. After giving the boy a small nod, he launched himself into her arms, burying his face in her neck, his tiny arms wrapped around her neck. Aria put her arms around his waist and butt to make sure he wouldn't fall as she stood up to her complete height.

She turned around to Felix, who for the first time that she saw had an emotion on his face: shock.

"Sometimes, females know how to treat little boys better than boys themselves." Aria said to him, her face had a smirk that spread a wide as possible. A clapping noise from behind her made Aria jump back around, the little toddler's arms tighten even more around her neck and he buried his face farther into her neck.

"Well love, it seems you got the tyke to do something more than just stare at you." Peter Pan was back. His usual smirk graced his features and his blue eyes held so much mischief and knowledge; it was hard to look into them for long time.

"I don't scare toddlers, that's why they like me… Unlike you." Aria responded, a glare set on her face. She couldn't believe he treated the poor boy like this; it was inhuman.

"You haven't got him to talk, so we're still on the same level, love." Aria glared even more at him, she would love to punch him square in the smug jaw of his. Her train of thoughts about punching Pan had stopped when she felt the small boy mutter something against her neck. She slowly brought his face away from her neck so that he was looking into her eyes.

"Ash," the toddler whispered, Pan's smirk dropped from his face as he slowly walked over to the pair. Aria's face broke out into a smile from the toddler's voice.

"Ash, honey that's a lovely name," Aria said to him, Ash gave a small boyish grin and hugged her again. Aria then turned her attention back to Pan, giving him a smirk before walking over to one of the logs, sitting down with baby Ash in her lap. His head was now on her shoulder, his eyes closed and his breath coming out in peaceful little puffs.

Pan crouched down in front of her, "You realize I don't normally let my lost boys do stuff like this. They are tough, they don't need cuddling."

Aria glared at the teenager behind her, "You realize he's a baby, and if you don't give him the proper attention, he's is going to die. It looks like he hasn't slept for months, bathed for months, and eaten for months. What are you doing out here Pan, trying to kill them all?" Her voice didn't get louder like Pan assumed it would have, it got lower, more dangerous.

"I don't take care of the boys here, I'm their leader, and they take care of themselves. I didn't bring him here, he choose to be here, that's why shadow brought him to my Neverland." Pan's voice also getting dangerously low, baiting for her to fight with him.

"Why don't we make a deal Pan?" Aria asked, Pan cocked on eyebrow up at her offer.

"What do you want love?" His smirk was back; no one ever beat Peter when it came to deals and games.

"Get me one of those tree houses to live in." Aria was also smirking, looking Pan straight in the eye as she continued, "And I'll take care of any toddlers that are here."

Pan laughed, shaking his head, "Please, these kids don't need your care. The tyke in your arms is the youngest one here, and the only one with problems. How about we do this; I'll give you your own tree house, if you do whatever we want… We need dinner, you'll cook, we need clothing, you'll make them. Deal?"

"No." And with that Aria stood up from the log and walked towards the other edge of the clearing, "Love, you don't know anything about this forest, I wouldn't go adventuring if I was you." Aria looked back at Pan, who was now standing next to Felix, both boys staring at her, she walked into an empty tent and laid Ash down so he could finish sleeping.

She walked back out, the 2 teenagers still staring at her, "I'm going to go for a walk. I don't care what you think." She said to Pan.

Before Pan or Felix could respond she took off into the ominous forest.

* * *

**Hello! **

**Was this chapter length good? Shorter? Longer? **

**Man, Aria is getting some cocky, standing up to Peter. **

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Be honest please! It really helps! **

**Thank you afeleon276 (Btw I loved Robbie Kay as Peter Pan also, I'm trying to portray him as best I can) and Ode to a Fangirl for reviewing last chapter! **

**~Missy**


	3. Chapter 2

Pan stared into the fire in front of him, the sun was about to set and she hadn't returned; she left at the end of breakfast this morning. He was sure either 2 things happened, 1- she had died or 2- she was trying to escape and to Peter the only was she could escape was from death… And he wasn't going to let that happen just yet.

"BOYS!" He yelled, his dozens of lost boys climbed out of trees and tents to circle around him, all waiting to hear what their leader wanted, "let's play a game." They all cheered, Felix was smirking next to him since Felix already had an idea on what the game was.

"Let's play: find the girl… No dreamshade bows or swords just yet; we don't want our friend to get poisoned on the first round, now do we?"

The boys cheered once more before they all took off in different directions in the dark forest, each one wanting to win so they can prove themselves to Pan.

"Do you think this is smart?" Felix asked, the only boy not to run as he still stood next to his leader.

"She has to be taught a lesson, no one tries to run from Peter Pan," Peter's smirk grew wide as he turned to face Felix, "And once she is found, she will have learned the lesson perfectly."

Felix's face broke out into a smirk; he let out a small chuckle and shook his head at Pan's cleverness. He grabbed his club and swung it to be carried over his shoulder before taking off into the dark forest also. Their yells could be heard and Pan knew none of them were probably going to find her unless she was hurt, but if she were he would have been able to feel.

After taking one more look around the camp Pan appeared at Mermaid Lagoon, "Syrena! I know you're here, come out. Now!" He called once his feet were back on the ground. Syrena was the first mermaid Pan found on Neverland, she was also the oldest of them all, and mermaids, most her, always had the information he needed.

Soon after he called a female's head came up from under the water. She had pitch-black hair and piercing violet eyes, her tail matched the color of her eyes.

"Peter Pan, the one and only, I knew I'd be seeing you tonight" The words glided off her lips, a sinister grin found its way onto her face, "what can I, a mermaid, do for the magical master of this very island." Her voice was soft and eerie.

"Where is she?" Pan demanded, the mermaids, specifically Syrena, knew how to play games almost as good as Peter and he didn't like it.

"Who? The new girl? Aria right, why it was just this morning you and your lost boys found her on this very beach. Why I haven't seen her since then, and neither did any of the other mermaids. Can't your magic track her, Pan?" She prolonged the length of his name, her evil grin changed to a smirk.

"You know even my magic has its limits, and you know why I can't track her. Tell me where she is, or this dagger is going straight into your fin." Pan glared at her, his green eyes piercing into her purple ones, "And that isn't a threat, it's a promise." He clenched his jaw together, his lips parted slightly, he didn't like when people tried to beat him. He never lost. Ever.

"Oh Peter, you mustn't poison me if you want answers, and you know it. You need me alive. Now why can't you track her, I love hearing you say it." She drawled giving him a sarcastic look of sweetness.

"Syrena, just fucking tell me." He commanded his anger was growing larger as the time he spent with the mermaid grew longer. She didn't respond, instead she just held his glare, "Fine, I can't track her because the magic of Neverland doesn't let me track anyone but the boys that are named my lost ones."

She let out a vile laugh and pointed at the cliff that was at the top of the echo cave's mountain, "I'll be seeing you soon Peter Pan, whenever your magic fails, mine doesn't," she gave out more disturbing laugh before diving back into the black waters.

Peter let out a short breath and looked back up at the cliff. He hated the mermaids here.

Peter appeared inside the cave, he didn't want Aria to know that he had found her right away; he wanted to find out what she was doing. Slowly making his way towards the cliff he stopped just by the cave's opening. She was sitting at the edge of the cliff legs dangling off as she just sat there staring at the land in front of her.

Her auburn hair looked almost brown in the sunset as it hung down her back and ended at her waist. Her breaths were deep and she sighed, Peter purposely kicked a nearby rock to get her attention but not scare her, She quickly turned her upper body to look at him "Pan, I just wanted to watch the sunset. You didn't have to send your servants after me." Her voice was hard and short. He slowly went to sit next to her; he also looked straight ahead at the landscape of his island. They sat like that for a long time; the sunset was starting to get dark as the moon emerged into the sky.

"I don't understand you." He said to her, "And I like to understand everybody." He turned his head to look at her, yet she remained looking straight ahead.

"What do you want to know?" Pan was shocked at how easily she was reacting, "If I'm going to be here a while, and I assume I probably will be, let's get the guess game about me over with early so we don't have to deal with it later. You get to ask me questions and I'll answer, but it must be reciprocated."

"Deal." Pan agreed he removed his legs from dangling off the edge of the cliff and turn to sit cross-legged facing her. She did the same, "Where are you from?" He asked.

"I don't know. I've never heard about my biological father and my biological mother died during childbirth." She looked straight into his green eyes and raised both her eyebrows at him, "I grew up in a child's orphanage, but at the aged of 13 I had to be moved to foster homes. My first foster home was great, I had been there for a year until an accident happened at home and I had to be changed. From then I had been moved into 5 different foster homes in the pasted 3 years until the system didn't want to deal with me anymore and forced me into a group home on my 17th birthday. Why was I taken here?"

"You were lost."

"Am I ever going home?" Pan smirked, but shook his head no at her anyway and told her it wasn't her turn to be asking a question.

"What are the stories you've heard about me in your world?" The sun had fully set and the moonlight was bouncing off of both their faces, the shouts of the lost boys in the forest could faintly be heard by the pair, but neither cared to mention it.

"Well you're a good guy, and Neverland is a place children visit in their sleep so they can escape the need to grow up. You have been said to be the bravest lost boy of them all and even defeated the mighty pirate, Captain Hook, with the help of your best friend, Tinkerbell, after he captured your lost boys and a girl that was on the island with you, Wendy Darling. How much of that is true?"

"None." He said, a grin emerging onto his appearance, "I am no good guy, children don't just visit here, once you are here you cannot leave unless I let you. Well I am the bravest so they got that right, but Captain Hook has not been defeated… Not yet."

"And Wendy Darling?" Aria persisted.

"She's all part of the game, with her here, I have her brothers as my puppets in your world." His grin was even bigger and an evil look began to grow in his eyes, "You aren't the first girl on this island love, but you sure are the first one that was actually lost and excepted as the first official lost girl. No more questions, I have the information I needed, and you have learned some knowledge of my Neverland." He stood up and she followed, he took ahold of her bicep before jumping off the cliff and flying down towards camp.

Aria let out a small scream as Pan pulled her off the cliff and into the sky. She heard him chuckle at her and they continued to flew at an incredibly fast speed towards the camp that had come into her views as they became parallel to the ground.

Once they had reached the camp Pan dropped her the short distance of 4 feet that they had decreased to the closer they had gotten to the camp. She fell to the ground with a thud, landing on her stomach, she rolled over onto her back just in time to see Pan gracefully put himself on the forest floor.

"BOYS!" He yelled out, eyes still on Aria, who had yet to get off the ground, she had just pushed herself onto her elbows so she wasn't laying flat on the ground. Soon after Peter had yelled the yelling of the lost boys got closer and louder until all of them were back to the camp, in a circle around her, "You see love, we can't just let you off easy because you're a girl, and anyone that wonders off must be punished." The boys around her cheered Peter on as he stepped closer to her, circling around her like a predator to its prey.

"What are you going to do? Torture me in front of your lost boys?" She was taunting him; a spiteful look had grown into her eyes. He had played her, made it seem like everything was all right and nothing was going to happen to her since she walked away from him.

"Oh no, something much worse." An evil look came across his face, "You're going to fight my second in command, weapon of his choosing. Felix." He moved out of the middle of the circle and let Felix move to the front.

Felix had chosen swords. As Aria lifted herself off the ground, a sword was thrown at her feet. Felix approached her and drew the sword that was kept in his belt. The lost boys started chanting for Felix, and he started to circle her just like Pan had done.

She tried to make the first move but I didn't work, Felix deflected her sword and knocked her off balance, before she fell he caught her side with the sharp blade and she let out a loud cry of pain. Grabbing her side she noticed it had started to bleed profusely. Still holding her side she tried once again to jab Felix, and once again had no luck. This time, because of her weakness, he was able to knock the sword out of her had and gave her another gash on her calf. She let out another cry of pain and collapsed on the ground. Felix moved so that he was now standing above her, looking down at her with such disgust. He raised his sword once again.

Her eyes widened and filled with tears, she was going to die, Pan was going to let him murder her. She looked down and awaited the pain of sword hitting her, but it never came.

Felix brought the sword under her chin and made her look up again, Peter was now standing next to him, his arms crossed, "I thought you would've put up more of a fight. Boys, go to your tents, tonight is over, I must finish dealing with her." All the lost boys except Felix retreated to the tents, "You can go Felix, I have to deal with her alone." Felix nodded at him and walked to the other side of the camp.

"Pity this has to happen to you, but I must punish everyone equally." Aria let out a small whimper as he talked to her.

"You're a monster." She spit at him. Her mouth was also staring to bleed. He looked at her, his eyes glared at her with angry as he raised his hand as if he was going to smack her.

She closed her eyes and flinched but nothing every came, she opened her eyes again to see him holding a dagger, "I am not a monster, I am the ruler of this island and you must listen to more, because next time this dagger is going to be somewhere on your body. Understand." His voice was low and cold; it was so threatening it sent shivers down Aria's spine and all she could do was nod at him.

* * *

**Hello! **

**Sorry the update was so late I spent the whole day in the city! Man I LOVE it there!**

**Well... What do you think? Did the chapter move to fast? Should I add more details to each setting? Slow down the events in each chapter? PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I take criticism as a good thing, so even if you have something bad to say please say it, it helps improve my writing and make stories more enjoyable to the readers. **

**Can you guys please review! It really helps me know what you guys like, if you even like it to begin with... So far this story has had like 130 views but only 4 reviews and 8 followers/favorites so I don't know if you guys like it or not, please help me! **

**please please please review it really makes my day!**

**Thank you: Ode to a Fangirl and TheForeverONCER for giving reviews last chapter!**

**Thank you: afeleon276, Ode to a Fangirl, shikasgirl10, Dreamer-Girl96, WhisperedxNothingsx, mustacheman19, ginalovesedward, and Lyrisalove for following/favoriting my story! **

**~Missy**

***DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ONCE UPON A TIME, ONLY THE CHARACTERS I MAKE UP***


	4. Chapter 3

Aria woke up with a start, quickly sitting up from the makeshift bed on the ground she looked around, taking in her surrounds and trying to remember what happened last night.

The tent she was in was small; she had basically taken up most of the space that it had allowed her. She didn't remember coming back here last night. The last thing she remembered Pan forcing her to fight Felix.

With a gasp she looked at her shirt she had worn since she got here, a dark red tank top. The left side was cut open from when Felix cut her with his sword. She looked down and noticed the gash on her side was no longer there, all that remained was a light pink scar that ran from about 4 inches under her armpit to the edge of her dark blue jean shorts. When she looked down to her calf, it was the same there, however the scar was a tad darker and the cut wasn't as big, Aria assumed that was because it was a deeper cut than the one on her side. Aria shook her head, she knew Pan had magical powers, so that must include healing powers, therefore it must have been Pan that healed her.

With a groan Aria moved to walk out of her tent. Poking her head outside she saw Felix standing next to her tent, his club was resting on his shoulder as always.

"I have a guard now or something? What am I going to do? Run away?" Aria said sarcastically.

He smirked down her when he heard talk, "You're awake, good, come with me." He didn't let her respond, he grabbed her bicep and pulled her to the tree house that was on the edge of the campsite, "Get in."

Aria knew it was better to listen than to put up a fight. She climbed up the wooden ladder that lead up to a room. It had a bed that looked to be about a queen sized push up against the wall parallel to the door, it had white sheets just look extremely comfortable in general. The room also had a small bookshelf that was filled in each shelf, and a wooden desk on the same wall as the door. A small wardrobe had been placed next to the bed and a dark green love seat had been positioned in the far right corner of the room next to a curtain that was blocking a bathroom. The curtain was light brown and accented the green perfectly, but Aria didn't seem to think the owner really cared about that kind of stuff.

"Who's is this?" Aria asked, even though she was already sure she knew the answer. Felix answered with exactly who Aria thought it was: Pan.

"Why am I up here?" She asked him, he had turned to leave but stopped short at her question.

"We have a special recruit arriving today and no one wants you to mess it up. That means you do not leave this cabin until Pan comes for you, until then you have it all for yourself. " He looked her dead in the eye as his voice drawled out, he smirked at her one last time before turning and leave.

Aria gave out a soft sigh and looked around once more, longing to go use the bathtub that was in there. After what seemed like a good 5 minutes of debating against herself walked into the attached bathroom. The tub magically filled with water as she walked passed the curtain, assuming that it was magic of Pan, she took one more sigh before stripping and getting into the hot water.

On the other side of the island Pan had his plan set up for Henry. He waited until he heard Felix walk past him and to the beach where Greg and Tamara would arrive. Pan smirked to himself, everything was going to be perfect, he was going to get his heart and forever be able to rule Neverland. He had to do something to the girl first, she was as lost as any of the other boys there but she couldn't remain, girls didn't belong here. He still didn't understand what his shadow meant when it said that she would save him. That would be impossible, the only way he would be saved was the way he had been planning for the past century.

Lost in thought he didn't even realize that the plan had worked until he heard the shouts of his lost boys and foot stomps coming closer to his hiding stop. This is it, he thought. He heard someone trip right in front of where he was hiding, he reached his arm out and pulled the small boy into the bushes with him.

He inwardly smirked as he was easily able to trick the boy into thinking he was on the run as well. Everything had gone according to plan; he was able to prove the child was the truest believer. Peter Pan was going to have everything he wanted. He was going to have the heart of Henry Mills.

After he and Henry arrived back at the camp he called out for the lost boys. They all started to play around the huge bonfire that Pan he magically started; however Henry sat on one of the logs with a longing look in his eyes. Peter Pan would be sure to change that soon.

With a shake of his head, he looked a Felix giving him a nonverbal command that he was to look over the party and if anything were to happen to get him… Immediately.

Right now Pan had to deal with a female that was taking up residence in his tree house.

Peter climbed up into the cabin and smirked at what he had witnessed. Aria was laying on the couch with one of his old books on her chest which was rising and falling at a naturally slow pace. She had also changed out of the cut up tank top and changed into one of his dark green shirts he had for bed that he kept in the top draw on his wardrobe.

As he walked closer to her he noticed that he hair was still wet. Looking over to his bathroom he was the bathtub had been used and one of his towels was hanging to dry. Walking over to the bathtub he noticed something was different, usually the water supply that ended up in his room was went he magically filled the bathtub. How could she have filled the tub up?

He walked back over to the girl, "Aria. Get up now," he demanded, pushing her so she would wake up. She let out a small groan of disagreement until Peter shook her again. She opened her eyes and went she saw him, she sat up quickly which caused her to grab her head because of a head rush.

Peter grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to the bathroom. Her eyes widened, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have used it-" Pan cut her off by raising his hand up.

He looked her in the eye, "Fill up the tub."

She looked at him curiously, "I can't it did it when I walked passed the curtain, I thought you had it enchanted or something."

"Fill up the tub," He repeated, he crossed his arms and cocked his eyebrow.

"I don't know how! It just did it when I walked in!" Aria repeated, her nostrils flared a little as she got angrier.

"What were you thinking when you walked through the curtain." His voice was steady and demanding causing Aria to want to take a step away from him.

"I just needed a bath, I need to relax and my whole body was sore. I just need to relax." She didn't break eye contact with him until he smirked and motioned to the tub. She followed his motion and gasped as the tub was once again filled.

"You did that Aria. Do you know how?" Pan asked, his voice contained a slight sneer, he was standing not even half a foot away from her, looking down at her petite 5 foot 4 frame. Aria couldn't speak, she couldn't have done that so she just shook her head no, "Magic. That's how."

Aria let out a giggle, which the more she tried to stop that more it turned into a full-blown hysterical laugh. "Are you kidding me? What are you going to tell me that all I need to do I believe in something and there it will be. Just like the stupid children books made up about you."

"You didn't have to believe. You preformed magic in a way that wasn't from the belief this island runs on, it was from the magic this island runs on." Pan moved his hand up to his forehead, rubbing it slightly.

"Why do I feel like there's a catch to this magic thing?" Aria asked, slightly worried that something bad was going to happen to her.

"Other than the mermaids, you and me and the only ones that can fill that bathtub." He paused for a second, his smirk was still on his face, "The shadow was right, you are special. Now I have to figure out why."

Peter moved back to the main room of his cabin, Aria followed suit. "You can stay in here tonight, I need to go." Pan said to her, motioning towards his bed. He turned around and started to leave the tree house.

"Pan wait!" She called out, "Can you please do me a favor." He sighed and walked over to the bed, facing her once again.

"What is it love?" His left eyebrow cocked up in wonder. He assumed she would ask about Henry, Felix had told me that he told her that Henry was a special recruit and that's why she was locked here, so she wouldn't mess anything up.

"Is Ash the youngest boy here?" Peter rolled his eyes, this was the question she asked him.

"Yes. Why?" Ash was always in the care of a lost boy, Peter was originally not allow him to stay since he was such a young age and had no use to him, but after some thoughts he figured he'd keep the tyke.

"Can I watch him? Please, Felix told me about a new recruit and I have a bad feeling about it, I don't want such a young boy to be hurt, he's lonely out here."

Peter let out a small laugh, "Do you want me to tell him to call you Mother like in the children's books?" Aria shook her head, she figured he would say no but she had to ask. She didn't know why but that short time with Ash made him really grow on her, he reminded her of one of the small orphans that she had lived with in the early life.

"I'll have Felix bring him up. Keep him safe, you never know what could be in Neverland." Aria jerked her head to see Pan after he said that, but he vanished.

* * *

**Hello!**

**Well this was more like a filler chapter... a guest reviewer told me to introduce her to Henry, but I cannot just yet... Not with my plot, but she will have an interaction with him next chapter. **

**Thank you to the guest and Ode to a Fangirl for reviewing last chapter and Thank you to everyone that followed and favorited this story. **

**I know, this isn't the best of chapters either, but it will get better!**

**I had an AMAZING idea for this story so I must change up some things in a few chapters and I'll be as good as new!**

**I also have a bunch of idea's for new stories bouncing around in my head, so if anyone needs an idea or something, PM me I'll try and help out with the ideas that I have.**

**LOVE YOU ALL! ! 3**

**~Missy**

***DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN OUaT ! I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I MAKE UP!**


	5. Chapter 4

"Who is she?" Pan ordered as he talked to his shadow, it was early in the morning and Pan had yet to sleep, he had so many feelings of angry towards Aria, he had been walking the forest all night.

"I don't know what she is, if that is what you are asking me." His shadow responded. Pan shook his head in frustration. How could she preform magic? He couldn't allow this, another person that controlled magic on HIS island.

"Then why did you know she was special? How did you know she was magically? How?!" Pan screamed.

"I could feel it Peter. You do too, I know you… I am you remember? The minute she arrived on this island didn't you feel a spark in your magic. You felt stronger, better, more alive." The shadow said to him, and it was right, ever since she landed on the island he felt different.

"How do I find out what she is shadow?" Pan said, his angry was still rising into rage, what the fuck was this girl?

"Mermaids." Peter couldn't respond the shadow had lifted up into the dark morning sky.

With an angry grunt Pan started walked towards the beach. He didn't want to go back, Syrena was a pain in his ass and she knew it. Pan hated the fact that she knew things he didn't, it made his angry flare even more as he got to the beach.

"SYRENA!" He screamed, he didn't care for anything other than answers at this point.

The violet eyed mermaid broke the surface of the water, behind her were 2 mermaids one had pastel pink hair and hazel eyes, while the other had white blonde hair and grey eyes, "I knew you would be back Peter." Syrena purred, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Who is she?" He demanded, he did not like when people tried to play games with him, he was the only one to start and finish games, and right now he didn't feel like playing.

"Poor Aria, she must be so confused," Syrena paused, she was dragging this out as much as possible, and Pan's angry still had yet to calm down, "Considering you're keeping her so far away from the water, when that is what she needs."

"What the fuck are you talking about, she isn't a fucking mermaid. Give me the answers I want Syrena. Or else I will kill you." His fist were clenched at his side, his angry had finally turned into rage.

"No, the poor thing isn't a mermaid, but she desires water. It's in her nature Peter. It makes her feel calm. Why was she at the cliff that night? Because of the sounds of the running stream below, it helped her relax. Now Pan, think about where she grew up also. On the coast. Water is her element, she needs it." Her voice was eerie as she explained things to Peter.

Peter thought for a moment, but still only one thing was sticking in his brain, "You've been watching her?!" He nearly screamed it, "You knew about her before she came to Neverland." He was dangerously close to where the water and land met. Each mermaid knew that if Pan entered their water, he would take one of them out with him, dead.

"I had to watch her. We mermaids had to make sure the descendant of Ursula was safe."

"A descendant of Ursula. You're lying, and you know how much I hate liars." Pan said, taking another step closer, his foot hitting the edge of the water. The 2 mermaids behind Syrena gave out yelps of fright and dove below the surface of the water.

"Make her mad." Syrena smirked one last time before following the other mermaids and dove back into the deep waters.

* * *

The night that Pan had found out Aria could fill up his bathtub, he had never returned back to the camp. Felix had brought Ash up to Pan's tree house where he and Aria slept for the night. Aria didn't know why, but having Ash with her made it feel like she was okay, it was as if he gave her a sense of comfort. Ash had no problem with it seeing that in the 3 months he had been there Aria was the only one he had ever made contact with and said a word to.

Sure, he'd hang around some of the younger lost boys, but he was the youngest out of them all, not fitting in really. The next youngest after Ash was a 11 year old boy.

As morning came the 2 exited the tree house and made their way over to the camp, Aria carried Ash on her hip. His thumb was placed in his mouth like always. Sitting down on a log Felix came over to them, handing her 2 bowls filled with different exotic fruit, but the only fruit she reconized were the berries.

"Pan wants you to eat. Get him to eat also, he's had maybe a few apples since he's got here." Felix said, motioning to Ash who was sitting in her lap looking up at Felix, his big blue eyes held a sense of curiosity. Felix, not really knowing how to handle children, just gave the small more a small nod before standing up and walking over to the other side of the camp.

The two sat in a comfortable silence both eating the berries that were placed all around the bowl.

"You can't coddle him forever, you know." Pan said from behind the pair. He moved so he could sit down next to Aria on the log, "it's not like a lost boy to be dependent on someone else. The other lost boys would never accept it."

"Leave him alone Pan. He's 4 years old and scared. He was kidnapped from his family." Aria said, she glared at him he eyes staring him straight in the eye.

"Ash, go. Now. You don't need a mother. You only need your brothers." Ash looked at Peter, his eyes were wide with fear as he got off of Aria lap and ran over to a group of boys around the age of 11 or 12. They welcomed him into the small circle, everyone was watching the pair. Even Henry from the small corner of the clearing was watching.

"You're an asshole." Aria seethed, standing up from the log. Peter followed, his 5 foot 9 figure towered over her petite 5 foot 4 frame, "He's a toddler! He can't look out for himself! He needs help!" She was mad, worse then mad actually, she was livid.

"Actually love, I can. It's my island remember, my rules, and my new rule for you is that you cannot try and be a mother towards them. If they needed a mother I'd have Wendy do that, she is much better at it than you, but at the same time she is sick right now, so none of them get help. You are just like them, just another lost boy. All because no one wants you, remember? Your father abandoned you, your mother is dead, no foster house wants you around, and now what, stuck in a house were no one talks to you. You were stuck in a house were the people hated you, they were scared of you. Now you're here and you're here forever. Better get use to it." He said it so low, and so quietly that only Aria could hear him.

Her face was red, her eyes had changed from green to a light gold, almost white. The whites of her eyes had been circled by red and he auburn hair appeared to be much darker than it was. Without realizing it, a jet of water busted out of her hand and into the small fire that was in the center of camp.

Enjoyment filled Pan's eyes, Syrena was right. He had a new weapon. A perfect weapon.

Peter looked over to Henry, he put on a mask on concern, "See Henry! Magic is making Aria lose control of her magic. You have to help us, you must save magic."

Henry ran to the middle of the clearing, standing in front of Aria. Her arms we at her side, her hands clenched into fist. Henry grabbed her forearms, "Hey, calm down, please." She looked at him, hatred in her eye. At this moment Aria hated everything, "I'm going to save magic. I promise! My family, their coming too and they will take us home."

"No ones coming for you kid. Not here, if you're here, it's because no one fucking cares about you." Aria said, she wasn't looking at Henry anymore though, she was looking at Pan. She ripped her forearms out of Henry's grip and walked towards the edge of the clearing.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Pan called, everyone watched as he walked over to her, he touched her shoulder gently, her hands were no longer clenched into fist and her golden eyes were slowly turning back to their green hue, "the water is the other way. Wait 5 minutes and I'll bring you love." He whispered to her. He let go of her shoulder and gave her a small wink before walking over to Felix. Quietly he told his second in command what to tell Henry, thanks to Aria it would be much easier to convince him of his fate.

Aria stayed at the edge of the clearing, her face still held onto rage but her body language seemed to have calmed down. Pan walked back over to her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to the other side of camp and into the forest.

After about a 20-minute walk, they arrived at a beach. Pan knew the beach to be mermaid lagoon, but Aria had yet to find out.

Unnoticeable to herself, Aria walked into the water, her body tingled and she felt as if she was at home. She closed her eyes and went underwater. The water was such a clear blue that she could open her eyes while under and see everything.

A head appeared in front of her, and Aria let out a small gasp before breaking the surface once more, the other person followed. Aria looked down in the water and saw the person had a fin as legs. Mermaids. She thought to herself. Of course this island would have fucking mermaids, just like the children's book.

The mermaid gave her a twisted smile before diving back into the water, then reappearing with 6 other mermaids.

"Hello girl," The mermaid with long black hair and violet eyes said to her. The mermaid reached a hand out the touch her face, Aria squeezed her eyes shut, but the touch didn't come, just the sound of a hand slapping another hand filled her ears. Aria opened her eyes and saw Pan floating above the water next to her.

"Don't touch her Syrena, she need to calm down. Take your mermaids and get lost." He glared at the leading mermaid.

"3 visits in a week Peter, that's a new record. Remember what I said, I must keep an eye on what's suppose to be safe." Syrena said, the eeriness in her voice scared Aria, another thing that scared Aria was the fact that half way through her sentence the mermaid looked at her instead of Pan.

"She is safe, I'll make sure of it, now get lost." He said, glaring at all the mermaids, his hand was gazing the top of the water suface. The mermaids dove back into the water, splashed the pair with their fins purposely.

"What's going on Pan?" Aria asked, she didn't know if she should be mad. For some reason she was to exhausted to even try and be mad at the teenager floating in front of her.

"Come get out of the water and I'll let you in on a little secret." Aria nodded before going under the water once more before going back to the land.

Peter landed next to her, waving his hand in front of her, Aria felt her clothing and hair dry immediately.

Aria looked at him, waiting for answers on how she shot water out of her hand and about what the mermaid had said.

"You love, are a sea witch."

* * *

**Hello! How are all of you guys doing today? Field hockey preseason started today and I had morning practice at 8am! Like seriously? Then I have to go back at 5:30 for the second session today! Ugh I'm going to be so sore! **

**How was it? To fast? To much for one chapter? Let me know! It really helps! Thanks Ode to a Fangirl for always telling me also! **

**Thanks: GITANJALEE123, Ode to a Fangirl, and Dreamer-Girl96 for reviewing! and thank you to all the ones that followed and favorited also! **

**You guys honestly make my day so much better!**

**Oh yeah! Do you guys like the daily updates? Or would once a week be good? Twice a week? I'm not sure what the normal updating time is, let me know please! **

**~Missy**

***Disclamier- I DONT OWN OUaT! I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I MAKE UP!**


	6. Chapter 5

Pan carried Aria back to camp, she had passed out moments after he told her what she was. He had carried her bridal style, her head was tucked into his chest and her breath was soft and even like she was having a peaceful dream.

Entering the clearing everyone looked at him and then at the red-headed girl in his arms, some just looked away not really caring but a few eyes were still on the pair: Felix, Henry and Ash.

Ash was the first one up and ran over to Pan before he could reach his tree house, "Is, is she okay?" He asked quietly, looking Peter in the eye. Blue eyes met blue eyes as Pan just nodded at the little boy.

"She'll be fine bud, go back with the boys, nothing to worry about," Pan said softly, he knew that what Aria said about him only being toddler was right; he did need someone to look after him, but he understood the he had to make her mad and that was the only way he could think of. He gave the toddler a small nod and Ash walked back to the group of boys he had been with, however his eyes still remained on the girl in his arms.

Letting out a sigh Pan didn't realize he was holding he carried the girl to the stairs of his tree house where he quickly flew them into since he could climb the ladder while holding her. After putting her down on the bed, he sat down on the couch; he put his head into his heads and let out a deep breath and just stayed like that. He got lost in his thoughts, thoughts about everything; the heart, Aria, Ash, Henry.

"Is she like that because of magic?" Pan looked up and saw that Henry had asked the question. He was standing by the door looking and the girl on his bed.

"Yes Henry," Pan said, he too was looking at the girl. She was laying on her back and her head tilted to the side. She started to whimper and fidget in her sleep and Pan was on his feet immediately, "Henry go," He ordered.

"No I want to help her! Please let me help! I know I can," Henry tried but Pan just shook his head and pointed to the door. Henry shook his head and started to go out side, "If I can do anything to help her control her magic I will, I've seen what happens to a person when they can't control it. They turn dark," Pan smirked, this would be easier than he thought.

"I'll let you know Henry. I will let you know right away if there is anything you can do," Henry nodded and walked outside. Looking out the small window that looked over the camp he waited until he saw Henry sitting on a log again before kneeling down next to the bed.

Her whimper had increased and her arms started to move like she was fighting someone who was restraining her from behind.

"Aria?" Pan asked, his voice was as cold and hard like normal, but his eyes held a flicker of worry in them, "Aria?" He repeated, he gently shook her by the shoulder.

Her eyes snapped open in shock and she set up quickly, "What happened?" She asked Pan quietly, her head was facing down as she refused to look Peter in the eye.

"You were freaking out in your sleep," Pan's signature smirk come on his face, "Did our poor little sea creature have a nightmare," Aria narrowed her eyes, he was speaking to her in a sarcastic tone like she was some 5-year-old.

"Leave me alone Pan," Aria sneered and all Pan did was widen his smirk.

"Why don't you tell me about it, love?" Aria couldn't think straight, his tone still had a sarcastic banter laced in it but she could see he had concern in his eyes as he looked over her.

"I can take care of myself Pan, I don't need you babysitting me," She didn't mean for it to come out as harsh as it did but her head was pounding and she wanted to get some sleep without a nightmare haunting over her.

His face hardened as he stood up from where he was kneeling, "Get out of my bed than, I was just trying to fucking help," His angry had spiked from her outburst. She looked at him in shock and opened her mouth only to close it without saying anything.

She nodded her head at him and got out of his bed, slowly she walked towards the door and once she reached it she looked back at him where he was still standing next to the bed, his eyes had followed her as she walked away from him, "I was being chased in the woods, and it was a never-ending forest, I was trapped and left for dead, he was going to torture me. I couldn't escape this time," Aria pushed back the tears that started to form in her eyes, she didn't want Pan to see her cry, he couldn't see her week.

He walked towards her, "Who? Who is going to torture you?" He asked, he was looking her straight in the eye, hoping to find out what she was talking out.

"You," Aria whispered out, her eyes broke contact with his and looked at the ground.

"Aria," He whispered back, he was standing in front of her now, he raised his hand to her face, she flinched back a little but he kept going, he placed his hand under her chin and made her look at him, "I won't hurt you while you're on my side. I promise, you are safe as long as you listen," she nodded at him as he moved his hand off her face. He motioned back towards his bed, a small smirk was playing on his lips as she quietly walked back over to his bed and slid under the covers again.

"Pan," She whispered after he had turned around to look in his bookshelf, "If I'm going to be on your side, can I know what your plan is?"

Peter turned around to face her once more, he had found one of his old books he wanted to start reading but her question had caught him off guard. The only people that knew the full extent to his plan was Felix and Wendy; and the only reason Wendy knew of it was because if she didn't do what he said her brothers would be killed and visa versa.

"Henry has the heart of the truest believer, that heart is the key to saving magic," Aria raised an eyebrow, that's exactly what he told Henry and she had a feeling he was leaving a part out.

"Is he saving magic or you?" She asked innocently, his eyes widened in shock at how quickly she figured it out, "Don't lie Peter, please, you're the only person I kind of trust right now, even though I know I should considering you basically told me I'm worthless," He nodded his head.

"Yes, he's saving me, and by saving me he is saving Neverland, and you aren't worthless, you just belong here and I'm helping you realize it," Aria nodded and let out a small yawn.

"I'm gonna take a nap now," Aria said before rolling over on her side. She honestly didn't care about Henry that much, he just seemed like a naïve boy who wanted to be important.

Pan nodded, he put his book down before laying down on the couch, "Are you taking a nap?" Aria asked, she had looked over her shoulder to see what Pan was doing only to see he had his eyes closed and was laying on the couch. He didn't open his eyes all he did was nod, "You don't have to do that on the couch, I'll sleep on the couch since this is your room," She moved to get out of bed but his eyes had opened and looked right at her.

"Stay. It's fine," He demanded, closing his eyes once again.

"No it's not okay, if you won't let me sleep on the couch at least come sleep in the bed, there's more than enough room for both of us, just stay on your side," His eyes snapped open and looked at her, trying to figure out if she was joking but he didn't find anything. Slowly he got off the couch and walked over to the bed, she had moved over to the other side as he got in the bed. The were facing opposite directions and soon Pan heard her breaths even out.

When Aria woke up hours later Pan was still sleeping, both had stayed on the opposite sides of the bed, but seeing that the bed was pushed against the wall she couldn't get out until he woke up.

"Peter," She hissed, trying to wake him up without making him made. His back was to her as she reached her hand out to lightly tap his shoulder, "Pan, can you wake up, I need to go to the bathroom," She tried again, no answer.

With a sigh she moved to climb over him, only to hear him mumble something and she moved back to her side of the bed. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over at her, she didn't have time to close her eyes of even her breath out so she just stayed there, staring him in the eye. A smirk spread across his face as he saw her, "Like what you see, love?"

"Can I use the bathroom please?" He still had a smirk on his face as he climbed out of bed, offering his hand to help her but she ignored it. Aria walked over to the adjoining bathroom and closed the curtain to use it.

When see walked back out Pan was no longer in the room, she looked out the window and saw he was talking to Felix. She saw a pan flute in his hand and Felix had motioned for her to come down, which also made Pan turn around to look at her and he smirked.

Aria pointed to Pan and beckoned him to come back upstairs, what she didn't expect was for him to fly up to the window, "What can I help you with, love?" He asked innocently.

"Can I have a new change of clothing, my other shirt is all ripped on the side," She asked, her current attire was her jean shorts and one of Pan's t-shirts.

"But love, I just think you looked amazing in my clothing," His mouth curved into a large smirk.

"Please Pan," Aria begged, he gave out a small chuckle and waved his hand in front of her body.

Now Aria had on a black tank top that's straps were as wide a her shoulders, light blue jeans and knee-high lace combat boots. There was a forest green jacket in her hand and her hair was magically done in braided low pigtail.

"Much better!" Aria said, "Thank you," she added as an after thought.

"Come on, you don't wanna miss our party," Pan said, gesturing to the big bonfire that had just been lit by his magic and the lost boys had started to jump around it.

* * *

**Hello! Sorry I forgot to update yesterday, field hockey has made me so tired, I could pass out any second! **

**How's you guys like it? I know things are slow now, but starting next chapter there will be more action.. I promise!  
**

**I made a photobucket page so that you guys have better images of what everything looks like... The link will be on my profile**

******Review? Pleaseee !**

**Thanks Ode to a Fangirl for reviewing last chapter and anyone that favorited or followed my story! **

**~Missy**

***DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN OUaT OR ANY CHARACTERS THAT ARENT OF MY OWN IMAGINATION!**


	7. Chapter 6

Aria never went down to the party. Instead she grabbed a random book off of Pan's bookshelf, sat on the couch, and started to read. The sounds of the lost boys chanting seemed to keep her mind at ease and focused on reading whereas the giant bonfire let heat into the tree house so she didn't have to be curled in a blanket.

It had been a while since the party had started, but out of nowhere the fire had been put out and the lost boys chanting came to an immediate stop. Quickly Aria put her book on the table and looked out the window that overlooked the camp.

All the lost boys had been knocked out and were lying motionless on the ground. Pan was the only one standing up and looking around, "We have a guest!" He said looking around again, talking to nobody directly.

"No doubt someone who knows how much I like guessing games," He continued to say, "Who could it be? I guess…" Pan moved his hand upwards and started a small fire where the old one used to be, "The dark one." Aria let out a small gasp as she saw him, the dark one. He had 3 lines of black paint down his right eye and was staring at Pan with a venomous glare.

Ever since Aria had embraced her magic, her senses had been heighted, she could hear, smell and see better, Pan had said it was because she was using the magic of Neverland and the ocean combined which was helping her out.

Aria heard footsteps coming from the woods and quickly climbed out of the tree house but stayed out of sight, "Come to save Henry, have you, laddie?" Pan continued, as did the stranger climbing out of the woods. The stranger was carrying a cross bow and Aria could smell the squid ink on the shaft.

"How exciting," Pan whispered to the dark one, he still had paid no attention to the stranger, '"the dark one ready to sacrifice his life for his family, speaking of family…" Pan lite a torch that was near the stranger in the woods, "you can come out now Baelfire," the stranger stepped out into the clearing as Aria stepped closer to Pan, still out of sight from the 3, but she had a feeling Pan knew she was there.

"Name's Neal now," Baelfire said, his arrow pointing at Pan's heart.

"New name, but the same old tricks, it's heartwarming seeing father and son work together especially after you abandoned him, Rumple. This is a real family reunion," Pan said, the arrow not even bothering him, but Aria knew what was going to happen. She saw it happen with Henry when he tried to shoot Pan instead of Felix, Peter had caught the arrow by the shaft before it hit him.

"What are you waiting for?" The dark one whispered.

"I got this," Baelfire whispered back. He pulled the trigger to the arrow as shot across the air to hit Pan in the heart. Before Pan could reach his hand out the stop the arrow, Aria's hand was already gripping it by the shaft, her eyes wide and looking up at Pan.

"They didn't coat the tip, they coated the shaft," Aria said to Peter, his eyes widen as he looked up at the father and son duo.

The pair were wide eyed and frozen as they looked at the girl who stopped the arrow from hitting Peter Pan, "Now boys, it's rude to stare at my guest. Aria, come here and meet these intruders," Pan motioned Aria to move next to him, which she did.

"Why aren't you paralyzed," the dark one muttered, his eyes wide as he stared at the girl who's hand was still wrapped around the arrow, but now it was resting at her side.

"Let me introduce her, laddie," Pan smirked, his arm making its way around Aria's waist, "This is Aria Hunter, also known as the last descendant of Ursula to walk all the realms, and Rumple, you must remember that squid ink doesn't work on creatures of the sea that are this powerful. My, my, you must be losing your touch." Pan's smirk widened.

"Now Bae, are you sure you even want to attempt to save Henry, he is safer here," Pan drawled out.

"What could be worse than leaving him here with you," Baelfire replied, the glare he held against Pan sent shivers down Aria spine, but she stayed relaxed as she felt Pan's hand move up and down her arm.

"That means you haven't told him, Rumple," Pan continued, a playful smirk turned into an evil one.

"What are you talking about?" Baelfire asked at the same time Rumple tried to tell him not to listen to Pan.

"The prophesy of course!" Pan said, he removed his arm from Aria and stepped forward, "The prophecy that stated that Henry here would be your father's undoing," Pan took another step forward towards Baelfire, "Your good old father isn't here to save henry… He's here to murder him,"

Baelfire looked over to Rumple, a guilty look was spread across the old man's face as he refused to look his son in the eye, "He plays games Bae, mind games, don't listen to him," Rumple looked up at his son, "The important thing is that we get the boy," Rumple continued.

"I'm sorry, but that's not going to happen," Aria said, she lifted her hand up and faced her palm towards the pair, a jet of water shot out of her hand and wrapped itself around each person. Since she had used her hand that had the squid ink on it, the water had mixed with the ink and successfully paralyzed the pair.

Pan reached up and grabbed Aria's hand and gave it a small squeeze closing the flat hand into a fist, "Well done love," He said to her, giving her a devilish smirk. He turned to Baelfire, "You disappointment me, I thought I taught you better. Never break in somewhere unless you know the way out," Pan slowly walked in front of the two, pacing in front of them both.

"I'll remember that for next time," Baelfire spit at Pan.

Pan's smirk grew, "There won't be a next time, but don't blame yourself. It's a game, laddie, and I always win," Pan's smirk was still present on his face as he turned back to Aria, "Do you think you can wake them up?" He asked her.

"I don't know, I haven't been able to do magic on command, it's all instinct right now," She whispered to Pan, making sure Bae or Rumple couldn't hear her.

"Just try it, love, concentrate," He turned her body to one of the knocked out lost boys. The lost looked like he was 15 years old and Aria remembered him as Devon.

She brought her hand up to stay hovering over the boy's heart, she listened to his heartbeat before sending a burst of blue light into his chest. It took a few seconds before the boy opened his eyes and quickly sat up.

"Perfect love, now do it to the rest of the older boys, we must bring our prisoners away," Pan smirked down at Aria as she nodded and made her way to Felix next, followed by the rest of the teenage lost boys.

"I will get my son, Pan!" Baelfire screamed.

"That's not your problem, my boy. If you get him, I'll get him back… Welcome to the game. However your problem is that there is no escaping Neverland, no one leaves without my permission," Pan was once again standing in front of Baelfire, a glare was present on both of their faces.

"I've done it before and I can do it again," Baelfire yelled into Pan's face.

"Oh Baelfire, you never escaped, look at where you are now, it's like you never left" Laughed filled Pan's voice, "Felix, take them to the cages," Felix nodded and him and the awakened teenage lost boys pulled the prisoners away from the camp.

Once the lost boys were far away from the camp Pan turned to Aria, she had moved over to where Ash and 3 other lost boys were passed out.

"We have to let the younger ones wake up on their own, I'm not sure if I can wake up people this small without hurting them in someway," Aria whispered to Pan, she felt like she was disappointing him.

"Aria," He said, pulling her away from the little boy on the ground, "where did you learn all the stuff you just did? How did you know about the squid ink? Did you practice?"

"It was all instinct, you guys are the only people that haven't treated me like an outsider, you guys are the closest thing I've had to family in a while and I didn't want any surprises to happen. Also, I could smell the squid ink on the arrow… I don't know how, I just could," Aria looked up at Pan, the moon was full and at its highest point in the sky, the moonlight reflecting off of both their faces.

"Do you know what this means love?" Pan asked Aria, she shook her head 'no', "With both of our powers we can rule Neverland together. You can be mine and Neverland will be ours. With my magic from the roots of Neverland and yours from the depths of the sea… love, we will be unstoppable," Peter was now standing right in front of Aria, he let his hand slowly move up to cup her cheek, "We can rule this place once we get the heart of the truest believer," Aria nodded into his hand.

"I will help you Pan," He didn't let her finish her sentence, demanding that she call him Peter, she huffed at his immaturity but gave him a small smile, "I will help you Peter, but please promise me no lost boy will get hurt, they are our family," Peter smirked down at her.

"The only people that can hurt our lost boys are us, no one else could even get close to it. Also, these people trying to save Henry are too heroic to even think about killing anyone. The only people we have to look out for are the dark one, who is already taken care of, and the evil queen," Aria cut him off after that.

"The evil queen could never stand a chance against us when we work combined," She smirked up at Peter, and he returned a smirk of his own, he lowered his head down and brushed his lips against hers.

"This land will be ours to rule, we don't have kings in Neverland, love. We have something much worse. Neverland has us!" Aria's smirk grew and Pan finished his last sentence. He crashed his lips against hers once more, his mouth molded perfectly with his and they fought for dominance against each other. Pan's hands roughly grabbed her waist and pushed her against a tree as her hands flew up into his hair and pushed his face closer to hers.

A cough interrupted them, they both broke apart and Pan looked over Aria's shoulder and saw Felix standing there, an amused look on his face. Aria also turned around, Pan wrapped an arm around her face, making Felix's amused face grow bigger, "I apologize for interrupting you two, but the other lost boys are coming back soon, they wanted to have some fun with the prisoners before finally locking them up," Pan nodded at Felix and dismissed him, he'll talk to his second in command in a little while.

"We'll finish this later, love. That's a promise," With a wink Pan walked away from Aria. She looked around, slightly dazed as she heard the older lost boys start to come back to camp from the woods and the younger ones had started to wake up.

She looked at Ash, he was now laying face down, she could see his tiny arms try and push himself up so he could sit up. Smiling to herself she walked over to the toddler and picked him up, "Hi Ash," She smiled at him.

"Hi Aria," He said back, he rested his head on her shoulder, Aria looked up from the toddler in her arms to see Peter smirking at her and Ash. When he saw that she was looking at him also he gave her a smile before turning his attention back to Felix.

* * *

**Hello!**

**So what do you guys think? I'm trying to put certain twists on Aria since she is a decsandent of such a powerfully water goddess... **

**Do you guys like it? PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME THE TRUTH! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THAN REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I COULD MAKE IT BETTER!  
****Thank you: Ode to a Fangirl and afeleon276 for reviewing last chapter... And thank you to anyone that favorited/followed this story... I LOVE YOU ALL!**  


**IMPORTANT QUESTION! - DO YOU GUYS POSSIBLE WANT SMUT IN THIS STORY?! CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE TELL ME TO LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD ADD IT IN! and if you read this whole authors note answer this question in a review: What's your favorite fruit?**

**Thank you all!**

**~Missy**

***Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN OUaT only the characters I make up***


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! This chapter contains mature context... Yes, smut. So if you don't like that type of stuff st****op reading this chapter when Henry leaves.**

**Okay cool, here we go!**

* * *

"Aria?" A small voice called from behind the only teenage girl on camp, Aria turned around and saw that it came from Henry. Henry moved to sit next to her on the log, as of right now she was alone since Ash went with some of the older boys in the and was jumping around the giant bonfire that Pan had restarted and Pan was still talking to Felix.

"What's up?" She responded. She didn't look at him right away, more concentrated on Pan and how he said they could rule together.

"What happened?" His voice held a slight quiver in it and Aria wanted to cringe a little. He's always thinking that something is happening when he isn't there, which is slightly true but he didn't have to know that.

"You just took a quick little cat-nap. The night's still young. Go play," She offered, trying to get him to leave her alone, she wanted to get back to thinking.

"Wait. I-I remember something. My dad… When I was asleep… I could've sworn I heard him calling for me," Aria turned to look down at the boy that held the heart Pan and her needed to be the rulers of this island, "It must be a dream," He finished, his face looked heartbroken.

"How do you know that?" Aria asked him.

"Because my dad's dead," Aria mentally smirked, but her face showed sorrow towards the boy.

"I'm sorry, Henry… It makes sense that we dream about the things we've lost and the things we've hoped for, like your father being alive and your mother coming to find you. But henry, let me tell you something, you'll find new things to dream about and new things to hope for," She gave the boy a small smile.

"You think so? Because I know my moms are coming to get me, and they can get us out of here. We'll get away and go home to our real families," The hope in Henry's voice kept rising.

"They aren't coming for you kid. Sorry, but they can't find you," Aria shook her head a little at this boy he sure was persistent.

"We always find each other, they're going to come," He said again.

"When you realize they aren't, the new things you hope and dream about will come true," She moved to get up from her seat but Henry stopped her.

"How do you know? That they will come true I mean," He asked.

"Because that's what we both did Henry. You can help us save the magic so everyone's dream can come true, and we can be your family," Aria turned around, she didn't have to because she knew the voice the be Pan's but it still shocked her that he was behind her now, she didn't hear him walk up to her. Pan than turned around and faced the boys jumping around the fire, "I'd like to play a song… A song for our guest of honor – Henry,"

Pan brought his flute to his mouth and started to play. Both him and Aria could tell Henry could now hear the music. Henry stoop up from the log and began to also jump around the fire with the lost boys. Aria followed suit and stood next to Pan, she could hear the music but she could control herself from not jumping around like an idiot.

Once Pan finished his song he turned to Aria, "Come with me," He demanded, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into his tree house.

Once inside Pan slammed her into the door, he pinned her arms above her head and placed butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Peter, shouldn't you be watching out for our guest?" Aria asked breathless, she'd never seen Pan like this until today.

"Henry may be our guest, but you, you are my guest," He replied, looking her in the eyes. His eyes were filled lust as he looked over Aria's body.

"Why are you doing this now?" She asked him again, the way his eyes devoured her body had her turned on, but she still didn't understand why Peter had such a sudden interest in her.

"Don't you see, we were meant to be together. You've never belonged anywhere else because you belong here with me, in Neverland. However as of right now, you belong with me in that bed," His face held a smirk as he lowered his head to hers once more.

Aria couldn't hide the blush on her face after what he said. Sex wasn't something new to her, but doing it with someone that wasn't going to be a one-time thing was new. Aria let out a small giggle as Pan lifted her off the ground and carried her over to the bed.

He placed her in the middle of the bed and crawled in between her legs. Holding himself over her he attached his mouth to her neck once more. Her hands moved under his shirt, moving up and down his chest, she could feel the toned muscles from years and years of living here. Peter's hands slid down her side to her lower butt and back up.

Aria unbuckled his belt and threw it off him, followed by his shirt. Peter looked down at her and smirked, he pulled her shirt over her head and threw it next to his.

He moved his head down again and attacked her lips again, they molded perfectly together as she let him take dominance. His lips once again moved from her move and left a trail of kisses down her neck to her chest. He trailed kisses down to her right breast, teasing her at her nipple before finally taking it into his mouth.

She arched her back up off the bed and let out a small moan as his tongue made circles around her nipple. She could feel the bulge in Peter's pants press against her thigh. His mouth moved from her right nipple over to her left and he did the same thing, her hands moved into his hair, playing with the soft locks that were like a mop of his head.

He lifted his head from her chest and made his way back up to her face, giving the tip of her nose a peck before re-attaching their lips. His hands wandered to the hem of her jeans. She lifted her hips off the bed, signaling for him to take them off. Peter smirked against her move, and with one swift movement of his hand, her pants and panties were lying on the ground next to their shirts.

Pushing himself up his eyes scanned her body, she moved to cover herself under Pan's gaze but he stopped her, "Fucking beautiful," He muttered looking her in the eye.

Aria's hands reached to Peter's pants, slowly moving them down his hips and to his knees. He stood up from the bed and kicked off his pants, he then pulled off his underwear also. Aria stared at him, looking him up and down and slowly licking her lips. Peter smirked again and lowered himself onto the bed once again. Aria smirked up at him and flipped them over.

Once Peter was on his back and Aria straddled his waist, he smirked up at her. She lowered her head to his face, but didn't kiss him, she had a smirk of her own and his eyes hovered over her lips. He let out a sudden moan when her hand wrapped around him. She pumped her hand up and down as his head moved back, his eyes shut as she continued, and he continued to let out small grunts.

She moved down his body, kissing his stomach as she went. When she arrived at his dick she looked up at him. His eyes were still closed and he was panting. She moved her mouth to the tip, giving it a small kiss. His hips buckled again, his eyes shot open and he looked down at her. She threw him a smirk before taking him into her mouth.

He let out another grunt as she continued to move her head up and down, "Aria, stop," He panted. She took her mouth off him a look at him curiously.

"Did I do something bad?" She asked a hint of worry came to her voice. He flipped them over; his erection was now pointed at her entrance.

"Not at all, love," He smirked at her, "I wanted to do this," He moved his mouth to hers and he buried himself into her folds. She let out a moan in his mouth as he filled her.

He paused for a second letting her adjust, "Love?" He said to her, he mouth was closed tightly and her eyes were closed.

"Peter, no more talking. Just fuck me," Her eyes opened and looked him in the eye. He smirked at her and nodded and started to move inside her.

She rocked her hips to met his thrusts and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His thrust increased in speed and she threw her head back and moaned, his hand cupped her breast and messaged it.

She finger nails scraped his back as her climax was coming closer. Peter didn't stop, his pace increased once again, pounding into her, "Peter," She moaned, he knew she was close, and so was he.

"Peter, please," She begged, Peter buried himself deep inside of her one more time before his muscles tensed and he came to his climax. Has he rode his off he continued to thrust into Aria, her muscles clenched around him and her climax followed soon after his. He pulled himself out of her wet folds, and lay down next to her, both still trying to catch their breath.

He looked over at Aria, her eyes were still closed and her chest moved up and down with her heavy breaths.

Peter moved to get up off the bed and walked over to the window, Aria opened her eyes and watched him.

Peter raised his hand and the fire that still had a few lost boys jumping around it went out. Felix looked up at Peter and smirked at him, shaking his head slightly. Pan gave him a nod of the head and Aria could hear Felix tell the remaining lost boys to go to their tents.

Aria got off the bed and walked to their pile of clothes, "Grab me my pants, love," He said to her, she looked at him and picked them off the ground and threw them over to him.

She moved to get her clothes on, "What are you doing?" He suddenly asked her.

"Aren't you going to kick me out now or something, this is your tree house," She said to him, her jeans half on.

"Really love, you think that low of me, come back to bed," He said, motioning towards the space next to him as he lay back down.

She gave him a small smirk before taking off her jeans and grabbing his shirt off the ground and threw it on over her body.

"Well love, I'm still deciding on what I like better… You naked or in my clothes," His smirk grew as she lay back down to the bed next to him.

Her faced heated up as she gave him a small hit in the chest, "Shut up," She muttered to him, trying and failing to hide her blush.

"It's a good thing, love… Now how about round 2?"

Aria let out a small gasp as Peter rolled back on top of her and pulled his shirt off her.

"We do have until morning, love, get ready."

* * *

**Hello again! **

**How was it? TBH that was the first smut scene i've ever wrote, so please tell me if it was bad or good? That way I can get better at it...**

**Review please! Thanks Dreamer-Girl96 and Ode to a Fangirl for reviewing last chapter and thanks to anyone that favorited/followed this story! Love you all!**

**Okay lets make a deal... I've had a constant 2 reviews per chapter for this story soo if I get 4 reviews on this chapter (good or bad doesn't matter) I will update twice tomorrow!**

**~Missy**

***Disclaimer: I don't own OUaT... Only the character that I make up***


	9. Chapter 8

Pan groaned as he heard the lost boys outside once again. He and Aria had been going at it for what seemed like hours, and he didn't know why, but he was drawn to her, she was an addiction.

Slowly he got off the bed pulled on his pants; he looked over at Aria who was looking right back at him, curiosity in her beautiful green eyes.

"I'm going to go see what's happening outside at the camp," He told her, she nodded and moved out of the bed also, she grabbed her clothes off the floor.

"I'm going to go to the beach… If that's okay?" She asked, he nodded and told her to be careful before going down to the camp.

Aria put her clothes back on, however instead of her boots she rolled her pants up to mid calf and put on the sandals she came to the island in. She looked out the window, Henry and Devon were fighting with sticks. Pan was standing behind Henry, his hand on the younger boys shoulder, saying something in his ear. A small gasp left Aria's mouth when she saw Henry's stick turn into a sword… A real sword.

Pan looked up at her in the tree house and gave her a wink and a smirk. Shaking her head she moved out of the tree house and walked towards the mermaid lagoon.

She walked to the shore, letting the water hit her ankles, "Aria, I knew you'd be back," Aria looked up and saw that the mermaid, Syrena, talking to her, "Come here child," She motioned towards one the rocks that was by the water's edge. Aria walked over to the rock and climb on top, letting her legs hang down into the water.

"Why am I here?" Aria asked the mermaid, "Why am I like this?"

"Like what, Hun? You're special in the sea world because of your family, but I don't think that's what you were talking about," Syrena looked at the girl, Aria's whole body was shaking slightly.

"I just had sex with Pan. Multiple times, and I liked it. How could I do that? I just met him!" Her hands moved to hold her face, her body kept shaking, and she honestly had no idea what to do.

"Aria, calm down. Your magic is strong and being this upset could cause you to lose control of it," Syrena said, her face full of compassion, "You are the descendant of Ursula, your magic is still developing your magic, and Pan, he is the strongest practitioner of magic on this island, of course you're going to be drawn to him. What you do with him, that is your fate, and anything you do, it will be the right thing. Follow your heart Hun, do what you want and do what feels right," Syrena gave her a small smile.

"If I'm really a descendant of Ursula, why don't I have octopus tentacles like her? How many descendants are there?" Aria asked, she was actually pondering this question ever since she found out.

"You know the legend that every full moon Ursula grants mermaids a night with legs?" Aria nodded at the older mermaid, "Well when Ursula had her children, she granted them all the power to have land legs whenever they were out of water. If you were to come into the water deep enough, you'd develop either a fin or tentacles, I'm not exactly positive because no one has ever seen it before. For your last question, you are the only descendant of Ursula that is alive and that has come in their powers, there could be others but you are the only one we were informed about. About a year ago some land witches made it a mission to try and kill all the descendants, they got all the relams but your magic free one and this one. However if there was a descendant of Ursula on this island, Pan would have let me know so you're it." Syrena looked at Aria, and saw that the teenage girl had mischief and sadness in her eyes.

"Why don't we find out than? If I get fins or tentacls," Aria asked, standing up on the rock, getting ready to dive in.

"NO!" Syrena yelled at her, "Do you even realize how dangerous that is! You may be able to swim in the ocean at your old realm, a realm without magic therefore you wouldn't be able to change, but it's different here! You don't know how to swim with a tail, or tentacles if anything were to happen you'd probably die!" Syrena's eyes held horror as she explained this all to Aria.

"Why can't I learn than?" Aria yelled back at her.

"Because I can't teach you! There is only one person on this island that could possibly teach you but none of us mermaids can help you so don't you dare try to swim in this lagoon," Syrena gave her a glare before diving back into the deep waters of the ocean.

Aria shook her head to herself and stayed on the rock for little longer. The feeling of the water on the legs was relaxing and it was exactly what she needed right now. Slowly she made her way back to the woods.

"What are you doing?!" Aria heard a boy yell as she was walked back. Quickly, she got closer to where his voice was coming from, and hid behind a tree, "Are you trying to start a war with Pan?" The boy questioned. Aria looked into the clearing that the voice was coming from and saw that it Devon. He was caught in a net and 3 women surrounded him.

"Pan started a war when he kidnapped my son," The blonde one said, Aria remembered Felix saying her name was Emma when he told her about Henry the other night after he tried to convince her that his moms were coming for him. Well he told her before Pan and her got cozy.

"But that doesn't make you our enemy," The taller brunette said to him, the Evil Queen; Regina. She opened her hand and a bar a chocolate appeared. Aria let out a small gasp at the candy; it had been a while since she had eaten any, and it was her favorite.

"What's that?" Devon asked.

"Chocolate," The Evil Queen answered, "I thought you might like the taste of something sweet," A friendly smile crept onto her face.

"We don't want to hurt you," Emma said again, "We just need you to deliver a message to Henry," Her face was serious, but Aria could tell Devon didn't care.

"Why should I help you," Devon answered back.

"Because you had a home and a family once and you stopped believing you could go back to them," Her answer was very urgent and the sense of yearning could be heard; "Now we're here. We can help—not just Henry, all of you. We can get you home."

Devon reached for the chocolate in the women's hand, he gave it a small sniff and chuckled a little before throwing it into the woods, "Don't you get it? I'm here because I don't want to go home. None of us do."

"Pan's a monster," Emma responded to him, her voice was strong, like she knew she was right.

_Yeah he's a monster all right… a monster in bed. _Aria thought to herself. She covered her mouth with her hand to stop from laughing out loud.

"Look what he did to you," Emma said, pointing to the cut on Devon's face.

Devon chuckled at Emma, "Oh, Pan didn't do that. Henry did."

Emma charged at Devon, pushing him against the tree, "It's to late!" Devon yelled into her face, "Henry is a lost boy now! Your boy is one of the most vicious recruits we've had in ages!"

"I'm going to rip his heart out," The Evil Queen said. Aria gasped, she was going to kill him.

The trio talked between themselves again, when the evil queen walked up the Devon and reached her hand into Devon's chest, Aria looked away and ran back to camp.

"Peter! Peter! Help!" She called, the lost boys all looked at her, she was close to tears and Pan was nowhere to be found.

"Aria?" She turned around and saw Felix.

"Felix! Where's Peter?" She asked him, "I need his help."

"He's doing something, he can't be bothered," His voice was eerie and monotonous.

"I don't care! I need him! I need to tell him something! Go get him!" She yelled at him, she didn't notice how a puddle was starting to form at her feet. She was standing right in front of him, her arms hitting him in his chest.

"I can't! Now calm down!" Felix yelled at her, it was the first time she heard his voice have any tone in it at all. He grabbed her wrists to stop her from hitting him again.

She looked around, she hadn't noticed that Devon had came back to camp and was talking to Henry, he handed the boy a small mirror before walking away. Henry talked into the mirror; his face was filled with joy.

Henry threw the mirror on the ground when Peter finally reappeared into the camp. Aria didn't waste anytime; she ran over to Peter, grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into his tree house.

"Whoa, love, no need to pull, just ask," He smirked down at her, "I'd play anytime with you."

She looked up at him, her eyes were filled with worry, "They took his heart," She said to him.

The smirk dropped from his face, "What are you talking about?"

"Emma and the Queen, I saw on my way back from the beach, she took Devon's heart. They used it to talk to Henry somehow. He knows they're here… What do we do?" She explained to him in a rush.

"Well, now we have to be two steps ahead of them, not just one," Pan smirked down at her, "I had a chat with the Captain today."

"The one handed pirate with a drinking problem? What happened?"

Pan let out a loud laughed at her statement, "I'm going to have to use that line, love. I offered him a deal that he didn't take. I wanted him to kill Prince Charming, but he saved him instead so now that whole group trusts him. Hook's petty infatuation, Emma, even kissed him. Therefore now is the perfect time to give him the knowledge of a certain visitor we have captured on this island," Pan took a small breathe, "We're going to tell him about Baelfire."

"When are you going to do that?" Aria asked him.

"Oh I'm not going to do it… You are. We're going to go pay a visit to our favorite alcoholic," His smirk was wide as he grabbed her arm. She closed her eyes and than they appeared into a clearing, Pan held his finger to his mouth and motioned to Captain Hook who was sitting on a rock.

He was all alone, and drinking his rum… Typical.

"You really should've taken his deal," Aria said while she approached him; Pan stayed behind, hidden by a bush.

"Looks like I don't need his, or your, help with Emma after all, lass," Hook replied, not even looking at her.

Aria scoffed at him, "You actually think that kiss meant something? I'll tell you something, as a girl, that kiss didn't mean anything to her. As she said, it was a one-time thing," She let her mouth move into a smirk, and she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I do, I think it means she's finally starting to see me for the man I am," He turned to look at her and Aria and to contain a chuckle that was rising in her throat.

"Are you joking? You do realize you are a one handed pirate with a drinking problem," She said pointing to his bottle of rum, "And if that's what you are trying to get her to see, everyone already sees it too. Also, I may not be a grown-up, but I am a girl, and alcoholics are less than appealing."

"A man of honor," He said, he looked away from her again and down at his rum.

"A man of honor? That's what you think you are? That's a great joke Captain," Aria said, taunting and laughing at him, "What would a "man of honor" such as you do with a big, fat secret?"

"Um… Well that depends on what the secret is lass," He responded to her, looking her in the eyes.

"Baelfire," Aria smirked, she raised an eyebrow just like she saw Peter do all the time, "Neal. Whatever name he wants to go by now, the man that your precious Emma loves. Henry's father."

"What of him," Hook depended as he dropped his rum and stood up off the rock, towering over her petite frame, but she didn't back down, "He's dead."

"I'm afraid not, Captain," A smirk continued to play on her lips, "He's alive. And want to know the best part? He's here, on Neverland. Can you belive it?" Aria started to walk backwards towards the pathway she came from, "I'm sure Emma would love to know that Henry's father is still alive. But I'm sure you wouldn't want that to get in the way of your budding romance. So it's up to you Captain," Aria's smirk grew large as she continued to walk backwards until she was next to Peter again, still looking at Hook.

Making sure to keep eye contact with the grown man, Aria reached a hand to Peter who took it in his and transported them back to the outskirts of the campsite.

"That was bloody brilliant, love. Couldn't have done it better myself!" His face had a matching smirk and he looked down at her.

He crushed his lips to hers and pushed her against the tree, "Peter," She moaned out, "Peter you have to stop," She demanded from him.

"Why love? Don't you love it?" He asked curiously, his forehead touching hers.

"Someone could see us, we wouldn't want that," Aria said, she wasn't looking Peter in the eye and she could feel the heat on her face.

"Later then, love," She nodded and he let her go, watching her as she walked into the clearing.

He watched as Ash ran up to her and jumped into her arms. He smiled at the sight, he had a secret about Ash, a secret that only he knew, and yet he knew that he had to tell Aria soon.

* * *

**Hello! **

**Sorry the update took so long! My field hockey coach has been up my ass about practicing this whole week and I started with my ACT tutor about 2 weeks ago so that's taking a bunch of time out of my day sometimes too.**

**ANYWAY! How do you guys like it so far? I'm trying to match it with the show a lot... Do you like it? Or should I change it up from the show and make them say things that they don't really say... Let me know! **

**Thanks for reviewing: Ode to a Fangirl and afeleon276 and thanks to anyone that followed/favorited this story! Means so much to me!  
**

******PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU REVIEW I'LL SEND YOU A TEASER FOR NEXT CHAPTER OR A HINT ABOUT PAN'S SECRET! LET ME KNOW WHICH ONE YOU WANT IN YOUR REVIEW ;) OR IDK I'LL SEND YOU A SPOLIER JUST PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS STORY! **  


******LOL i feel like I have a curse on my story where I can't get more than 2 or 3 reviews on a chapter**

******Oh yeah if there is any mistakes please let me know! **

**I'm also thinking about changing the summary to this story a little because I'm going off the original plot... LOL oh well**

**~Missy**

***Disclaimer: I don't own OUaT only my ideas!***


	10. Chapter 9

The night wore on and the bonfire wore out as Pan and Aria retreated back into the tree house. As soon as they stepped into the house, he had her pushed against the nearest wall, his mouth hot on her mouth. She put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him away, breaking all the intimate contact between them.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked her, looking down at her worriedly, he gently re-placed his hand to rest on her waist.

"How long have I been here?" Her voice cracked slightly as she looked back up at him.

"Love, no one knows, time stands still here," He replied softly, a small smirk was creeping onto his face. That devilish smirk made her shake in his hands and he honestly did not expect this.

"Why do I trust you so much? This should not be normal… I know you have really strong magic, are you using it on me?" She voice was quivering, she hated how weak she felt but all night she was so unsure of herself and of Pan, what was she doing here?

_Pan, he is the strongest practitioner of magic on this island, of course you're going to be drawn to him. What you do with him, that is your fate, and anything you do, it will be the right thing. Follow your heart Hun._

The words that Syrena spoke to her kept running threw her mind. The strongest practitioner of magic, drawn to him, fate; everything was happening to fast for her. Before she came here everything was slow, she was alone, she didn't have to worry about anything like this. She didn't have to worry about anyone.

"Love, you have magic also, one of the oldest types of magic to be exact. I can't use magic on you, even if I tried," He moved his hand from her hip up her side and back down, "You feel save here because you belong here; you always have and always will. Your ancestor, Ursula, was able to travel to all the realms, as legend said, but this realm wasn't occupied then. Hell, I thought it hadn't existed until I made it up, but the shadow told me other wise. Anyway, since she was a realm traveler she never belonged to one realm back then, and neither will you in any of them. That's why you trust everything here, that's why you trust me, because you found a realm that allows you to belong. It's like all the other mermaids, that's why they live here but swim to the other realms," He gave her a small smile and moved in to kiss her again.

"Pan, wait, I just met you, I shouldn't be like this! Don't you understand! I shouldn't have just jumped into bed with you! It's all going to fast! It has to stop!" She was screaming, her eyes were closed and her body temperature was dropping.

"Aria!" He screamed back, "Open your damn eyes!" She listened to him and opened them, the were once again the light gold color, "Listen to me, it's moving fast because its right. Us being together, it's the right thing. With some practice, you will also be the strongest practitioner of magic on this island, and we will be unstoppable. Everything will be perfect," His voice was slow and gentle as he continued to speak to her, as he continued to calm her down.

"You have to kill Henry though, do you honestly think that is right?" She asked back to him.

"Listen to me Aria, the people that are looking for Henry are selfish people. They only care for themselves, if Henry needed my heart, they wouldn't blink before taking it from me and giving it to him. They took Devon's heart, remember, just so they could talk to their beloved Henry, they don't care," He looked into her eyes; they were going back to the state of green.

"I'm going to go sleep in my tent tonight," She gave him a soft smile before walking out of his hold.

"Wait, Aria, you sleep here, it's better, I'll go," He pushed her towards the bed before leaving the tree house.

Aria gave a small sigh and sat on the bed. Soon enough, she was lying on the back falling into a deep sleep.

_She was running. Brown eyes, fire, and an evil laugh were surrounding her. Her body was blazing hot but her cheeks remained wet. _

"_You can't run, we always win," A female voice laughed at her, but she kept running. A ball of fire flew past her head and set a tree on fire next to her._

"_ARIA!" A voice screamed from behind her, but the fire kept closing in on her, "ARIA! SAVE ME!" The voice was the little boy she had fell in love with, Ash._

_She stopped running and turned towards the brown eyes._

_The fire of the trees continued to burn around her, slowly closing her into her death._

"_ARIA! HELP!" Ash screamed again._

"_We always win. Always." _

Someone was shaking her shoulder, calling out her name but she couldn't open her eyes.

Her eyes flashed open and she gasped for breathe as a hand rested on her back and guided her to sit up.

She looked up into the eyes of Peter, he was kneeling next to the bed and his face was filled with concern. In the corner of the room was Felix holding Ash, both of their faces also filled with worry, but also a little bit of horror.

"Your eyes," Pan whispered to her, he grabbed her hand and moved to sit next to her in the bed, "They're beautiful, love, but I need you to calm down," He moved his hand in slow circles on her back. She shifted her body and now had her head tucked into his neck.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, just loud enough for them all to hear, "Nightmare," She gave out a soft chuckle, but it didn't hide the tears she was trying to keep in.

"What was it about, love?" She didn't answer, she just wrapped her arms around his waist and cried.

She felt his arm move as he ushered Felix and Ash out of the tree house before pulling her down to lay down on the bed, her body tucked into his.

"You're safe here, I promise," He whispered to her, his hand moving in soft circles on her back.

"Why is this happening Peter? Why are all these feelings, thoughts and nightmares happening all of the sudden… All in the same day," Her body shook against his as another sob escaped her.

He was quiet for a while, but his hand kept moving along her back. The silence was calming but soon he spoke again, "I think someone is trying to tamper with your magic."

Aria moved her head from his chest and looked him in the eye; his face was covered with anger as he sat up with her. He moved off the bed and paced around the tree house.

"Its hard magic but I wouldn't put it pasted the evil queen to try it… She is the evil queen for a reason," He told her.

"Why would they be tampering with my magic?" Aria asked, her hand moved up to her face to wipe the tear tracks on her cheeks.

"To turn you against me. To have an advantage," Pan's anger was getting worse, his hand's shook and objects around the room also started to shake, "They think turning you against me would make me give up Henry to get you back. Aria, you have to fight it. We have to fight them, they cannot tamper your magic," He moved to kneel in front of the bed, "We will win… Peter Pan never fails."

"What are we going to do?" Aria asked, moving her legs from the crossed position they were in to be hanging off the side.

"We're going to mess with their heads… With the Echo Cave… The game is about to get interesting," His smirk could have rivaled the devil himself.

"What do I do?"

"Nothing love, just go back to sleep," He gave her a small smile before walking out of the tree house.

Aria looked around the tree house one more time before she fell back in the bed and fell back to sleep… This time her dreams were filled with Peter and not brown eyes.

Once she woke up, the shouts of the boys weren't from the clearing; they were coming from the woods. Aria walked out of the tree house and saw only a few boys sitting on logs sharpening their knifes.

With a shake of her head, Aria went in the direction of the lagoon. When she arrived at the water, it felt different. She looked around and noticed that some of the mermaids were already above the water, like they knew she was coming.

Slowly she approached the mermaids, "Aria," a voice said from behind her.

Aria quickly turned around, startled by the voice until she realized it was Syrena. It was different though, Syrena wasn't a mermaid; she had legs.

"Where's your tail?" Aria asked her.

"Pan gave them to me so that I could find you, come, we must get you ready," Syrena ushered the girl towards the water.

"Ready for what?"

"Ariel, one of our mermaids went against Pan and is helping the evil queen, we are preparing for war. Pan said he has a plan, but we must be in the water surrounding the water and you must be with him. He told us to help you with your magic in and out of the water, you are going to need it," Before Aria could process what was going on; she was pushed into the water.

Her whole body felt like it was on fire, her legs tingled and so did her back. Aria felt weightless under water, her hair fanned out around her and her whole body relaxed as she sunk lower into the deep abyss. She opened her eyes and to surprisingly, she could see perfectly. The ocean floor was dark, but covered with colorful plants; fish swam around her and other mermaids floated near her, watching. She looked down at her feet and didn't see any; instead there was a sea foam green tail with blue and orange specks.

She turned her head towards her back and saw wings. The sea foam green wings went from the top of her head to her butt.

Aria looked up and made her way to the surface where Syrena was waiting, smiling down at her.

"At least you didn't turn into an octopus," Syrena said, giving out a small laugh at the same time. Aria laughed at her joke too, and nodded her head in agreement, "You look just like Pan said, and he's going to love it."

"What magic do I have?" Aria asked suddenly, looking down at her hands.

"Well, from what I have heard, while you are in the water, just think about what you want to happen… Anything at all," Syrena nodded her head as a motion to have Aria try.

Aria closed her eyes, her hand made more circular motions on the surface of the water, and slowly the water began to move with her motions creating a whirlpool. Aria then opened her eyes and the whirlpool stopped. She looked up at Syrena and the older mermaid's eyes were wide with shock.

"You are much, much stronger than we thought, you got that on your first try, and you were glowing. Aria, you are probably as powerful as Pan!" Syrena gave her a huge smile and ushered her out of the ocean. The more her body got out of the water her tail began to change into legs. The clothes she had originally been wearing had changed into a new blue shelled bra and a short light blue skirt what started just above her belly button and ended mid thigh. Her winds however, were still on her back.

"Pan's gonna love you," one of the merman's yelled form the water, looking Aria up and down.

She rolled her eyes and put her hand up to face him, she focused on the water and soon a jet of water shot from her hand and hit the merman in the chest, knocking him off his rock and into the water.

She looked over at Syrena, who once again looked utterly shocked, "How did you do that? Pan thought it would take longer for you to learn, " She asked Aria.

"I focused on the water, that is what you told me to do," Aria said to Syrena, at the same time she gave the older mermaid a smirk that was identical to Peter's.

"You're ready then. Come, we must get to skull rock," Syrena then jumped into the water, her purple tail reappearing on her body. Syrena beckoned Aria in to the water, and Aria jumped in, her tail also reappearing.

The two other them swam towards the small island, the rest of the mermaids following them also. As they arrived they saw boats on the shore, they were perfectly on time.

"Go inside, keep your wings hidden for now though, we will be outside, call to the water when you need us," Syrena said, Aria nodded at the older girl and swam to shore.

"You need to get away from him now," Aria heard a voice say from inside the cave as she walked inside, "He's trying to hurt you."

"No. The heart of the truest believer. It's what is going to save magic. It's going to save all of you," She heard Henry say. Aria was on the top step; she could see into the room that they all crowded it. Peter and Henry were standing by a huge hourglass while the Emma, Baelfire, and the Evil Queen had their backs facing her. Behind the Evil Queen was Ash. His mouth was taped and his arms and legs were bound.

Went Ash saw her, his eyes went wide and he started to struggle against his bonds. The Evil Queen must have felt his movement and turned around, looking her straight in the eye.

"Hello," Aria said to everyone, "Henry, are you going to help save our magic? I'm losing mine," She said, walking passed everyone to stand next to Peter, "She has Ash," Aria whispered in Peter's ear loud enough for only him to hear. His eyes went wide and his fist clenched at his sides.

"I hear you have something of mine," Peter said to Regina in a deadly tone or voice.

The Evil Queen smirked and brought the 3 year-old out from behind her back, "And you have something of ours," Her smirk widened, "How about you give us Henry and I'll give you him back."

"What if I say no," Peter said, standing a little taller, a dark glare was placed on his face.

"I'll kill him," The Evil Queen threatened, but Peter's glare changed to a smirk.

"I dare you," Peter said to the Evil Queen. Regina looked at him in shock, her hand went into the toddler's chest and pulled out the heart, but instead of a normal red heart.

Ash's heart was green.

* * *

**Hi Everyone! Sorry this took forever, I was never happy with the writing, I'm still not. I feel like this chapter could be written so much better and I'm so sorry!**

**Also I'm so busy with school and field hockey so it's hard to find time to write, but I'm doing my best. **

**Review? I love you guys so much! Thank you so much for all the reviews already! **

**THANK YOU: Ode to a Fangirl, afeleon276, guest, female whovian, guest, and WolfGirl1020(guest)x2 FOR REVIEWING! LOVE YOU GUYS! (: (:**

**Thank you to everyone that followed and favorited this story also! You guys are amazing! :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**~Missy **

***Disclaimer: I don't own OUaT ... Only the characters I made up***


End file.
